xgeneration_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Merrick Bryant-Frost
|gender = Male |species = Mutant |height = 6’3” |weight = 200 lbs |hair = Brown |eyes = Green-Yellow |nationality = U.S American |family = *Bryant *Shadow *Frost |canon=true|au=true|warverse=true|whatif=true|rewrite=true |Species = Mutant|Nationality = U.S American|Family = *Bryant *Shadow *Frost}} Merrick Bryant-Frost is the middle triplet born to Kimberly Braynt-Frost and Calvin Shadow making him the triplet of Lily Bryant-Frost and Josalyn Bryant-Frost. He grew up hating his biological father. Personality Merrick generally comes off as aloof and basically an asshole to people. And he likes it that way. But for his family and those rare few he let's get close they learn there is much more to him. He is deeply devoted to his family, they are his pack and he would kill and die for them. And when he becomes friends with someone they become part of that pack and he would go to any lengths for them as well. Despite that he is considered something of a womanizer he is rather the opposite. He has been known to keep a black book of girl's names that he could call when he wanted to have sex. However given that he was born from rape he takes consent very seriously. He abides by a very strict set of rules of conduct to ensure that he never becomes like Calvin Shadow. To be compared to the man is actually the greatest insult in Merrick's mind. Merrick tends to be low key about what he's good at. He often puts himself down in regards to his intelligence and skills. He is a bit insecure in that way often comparing himself mentally to his cousin Landon Bryant who so many people idolize for one reason or another. In high school he did have something of a body image issue, not that it was something people would think of given the list of women he was sleeping with. But due to an incident of unwanted attention Merrick wore baggy clothes to hide his physic. It was after high school that he started wearing clothes of a better fit. Physical Description Merrick is very tall with broad shoulders and something of a wrestlers or football players build. Years of intense training have kept him in excellent near body builder shape. He inherited his mother's brown hair and otherwise inherited his biological father's unique green-yellow eyes that are called Shadow Eyes. Calvin, Demitri, Lily, Merrick, Josalyn, and Nathan all have these same colored eyes. Following the birth of his son Faelan Bryant-Frost Merrick got his first tattoo, it is positioned on the left side of his chest to be over his heart and is Faelan's ocelot paw print within his wolf paw print within his human footprint that were documented at his birth. Powers Mutation Animal Morphing: Can transform into animals, whether partially or completely, as well as use the abilities, traits and appearance/physiology of animals by rearranging their own DNA structure. Limitation *Unable to transform into alien animals and/or animals that are extinct or considered fantasy, such as Dinosaurs and Dragons. *Requires a visual memory or genetic sample of target animal through touch or *Incapable to transform into inanimate objects, or anything else other than animals.assimilation. *Takes on memories or characteristics of morphed or assimilated animals. *Does not always maintain human mentality. *Cannot speak in a human language while fully transformed. *Cannot combine multiple animal forms. Abilities *'Skilled Acrobat': He is skilled in gymnastics, acrobatics and aerials thanks in some part to his mutation. *'Peak Human Physical Conditioning': Merrick is an Olympic-level athlete and gymnast *'Master Martial Artist': Through training under Damon Petridis, Merrick is proficient in many forms of martial arts, including but not limited to: Kunlunquan, Shaolinquan, Judo, Aikido, Ninjutsu, Karate, Boxing and even loose street fighting tactics. Name Meaning *'Merrick' is derived from the Gaelic word meurach meaning "a branch or fork of a road or river".Surname Database:Merrick - accessed September 6,2016 *'Edward' means "rich guard", derived from the Old English elements ead "wealth, fortune" and weard "guard".Behind the Name: Edward - accessed September 6,2016 *'Bryant' is from the given name Brian,Behind the Name Surnames:Bryant - accessed September 5,2016 the meaning of this name is not known for certain but it is possibly related to the old Celtic element bre meaning "hill", or by extension "high, noble".Behind the Name: Brian - accessed September 5,2016 *'Shadow' is from Middle English shadwe "shadow" and Old English sceadu (Shade)Ancestry:Shadow - accessed September 6,2016 a topographic name for someone who lived near a boundary, from Old English scead "boundary". A nickname for a very thin man, from Middle English schade "shadow", "wraith".Ancestry: Shade - accessed September 6,2016 *'Frost' is from of Danish, Swedish, Icelandic, Norwegian and German origin, meaning born at the time of frost (winter) or someone with an icy or unbending disposition, and was originally a title of one who was shown to be unflinched in times of battle or confrontation, or to have an "icy" disposition, rather than a surname. - accessed via Wikipedia September 6,2016 Canon Canon Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= Canon Relationships |-|Emma= |-|Rose= |-|Rachel= |-|Leslie= |-|Jenna= |-|Zoe= Canon Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= *Wal-Mart Store Manager *Owner and Designer Aonair Mac Tíre *Founder Faelan Animal Sanctuary |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s):Haven Previous Affiliation(s):*Lehnsherr Academy |-|Other= Codename:Changeling Alias: Title(s): Place of Birth:Xavier Institute; Bayville, New York Place of Residence:Surrey, England AU AU Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= AU Relationships |-|Emma= |-|Rose= |-|Leslie= |-|Jenna= |-|Zoe= AU Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= *Wal-Mart Store Manager *Owner and Designer Aonair Mac Tíre *Founder Faelan Animal Sanctuary |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s):Haven Previous Affiliation(s):Lehnsherr Academy |-|Other= Codename:Changeling Alias: Title(s): Place of Birth:Xavier Institute; Bayville, New York Place of Residence:*Bayville, New York Warverse Warverse Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= Warverse Relationships Zoe DeLuca Warverse Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= *Wal-Mart Store Manager *Owner and Designer Aonair Mac Tíre *Founder Faelan Animal Sanctuary |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s):X-Men Previous Affiliation(s):Haven |-|Other= Codename:Changeling Alias:Merrick Bryant-Shadow Title(s): Place of Birth:Xavier Institute; Bayville, New York Place of Residence:Bayville, New York What If What If Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= What If Relationships |-|Emma= |-|Rose= What If Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= *Wal-Mart Store Manager *Owner and Designer Aonair Mac Tíre *Founder Faelan Animal Sanctuary |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s):Excalibur Previous Affiliation(s): *Lehnsherr Academy *Haven |-|Other= Codename:Changeling Alias: Title(s):Merrick Edward Bryant-Frost Duke of Madripoor Place of Birth:Xavier Institute; Bayville, New York Place of Residence:Cambridge, England Rewrite Rewrite Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= Rewrite Relationships |-|Emma= |-|Rose= |-|Rachel= |-|Leslie= |-|Jenna= |-|Zoe= Rewrite Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= *Wal-Mart Store Manager *Owner and Designer Aonair Mac Tíre *Founder Faelan Animal Sanctuary |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s):Haven Previous Affiliation(s):*Lehnsherr Academy |-|Other= Codename:Changeling Alias: Title(s): Place of Birth:Xavier Institute; Bayville, New York Place of Residence:Bayville, New York Personal History Merrick is the only boy born of triplets to Kimberly Bryant, Pretender, and Calvin Shadow. The story of his conception is a complicated one filled with great pain. His mother had traveled to the future to stop Calvin Shadow from killing all mutants. During this time Merrick’s mother was raped by his father, which resulted in the conception of himself and his sisters Josalyn and Lily. When the group had traveled back through time it had an adverse affect on his mother’s pregnancy and actually sped it up. He and his sisters were born at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters under the assistance of their healers Mikali Hamilton and Kisa Sohma. During the delivery Calvin Shadow of the present kidnapped Lily and began to raise her as his own. Kim met and fell in love with Christian Frost, a fellow member of the Acolytes. Physical Description Powers Mutation Relationships Trivia References Category:Canon Category:Au Category:Rewrite Category:Warverse Category:What If Category:Bryant Family Category:Shadow Family Category:Haven Category:Characters Category:U.S American Category:Homosuperior Category:Lehnsherr Academy Category:Original Character Category:Excalibur Category:X-Men Category:Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters Category:Frost Family